


Revealing of a secret.

by KouShindo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: Silver whose a bit of a cranky fella when dealing with cramps of the dreaded monthly ‘problem’ as he calls it and dealing with other things, the other thing mostly being Ethan who drops by unexpectedly.





	Revealing of a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens on feeling in the mood in writing some domestic things when Silver isn't battling/training, poor fella but least Ethan is there to be a good buddy too as well on being supportive.

Silver was very cranky more than usual that being was he still dealt with female ‘problem’ as he would call it that happen once a month or when least expecting it, so that being the reason he was in such a ruffled manner plus having to ask Lyra to assist in getting hims ‘those’ items. Sneasel understood why his trainer was like this and tried to keep the cranky red head to chill for a moment at least till things calmed down a bit.  


He tended to dislike whenever the 'problem’ arose though due to the medication that he took it should have lessen things somewhat, but when traveling just about all day and not having a home to go back to it was difficult to keep times straight when taking his doses. Making that pained noise when curling up on the couch in the quiet lobby when waiting for Lyra to return with things, hearing that peppy voice but it belonged to someone who he really didn’t want to see right now due to the bad cramps.  


Noticing the red head all curled up on the couch there and smiling when walking over, “You been hiding all morning why? Afraid you lose to me again?” earning a pillow to the face when Silver gave that hard glare but seeing tears in the other’s eyes, “What’s the matter Silv?” picking up the tossed pillow and putting it his lap when sitting next to the red head who looked like he was crying.

  
Sneasel padded off to fetch a tissue box since his trainer was trying to not let the other trainer know he was hurting, having known how to deal with such a matter since he tended to Silver’s mother when she had this sort of issue when it come up. The memory to the red haired woman still brought tears to the Pokemon’s eyes having decided to take up in caring more for Silver after the dear mother passed away when the boy was about 4 years old.

  
Snatching the pillow from Ethan’s lap and pressing it against himself with another pained noise, “None of your business idiot… ugh…” sniffling when those cramps seemed to pulse and hurt his insides before feeling a hand on his cheek, “It’s nothing just leave me alone…” trying to turn his face away but it was stopped when another hand pressed against the other cheek and wiping away those tears that rolled down his face. Silver started to feel bad in letting himself be seen like this along with asking Lyra to help him with his problem.

  
Puffing his cheeks out with that frown then shaking his head there, “It is my business Silv, you’re my friend and friends help each other even when hurting.” that frown turned to that saddened expression laced with worry when hearing Silver make those hurt sounds, “Whatever it is you can tell me… and I’m not going leave you alone either.” getting that determined look in his eyes for a moment there before it vanished when deciding to run his fingers through that soft red hair.

  
Sneasel coming back from his mission of finding tissues and plopping the box in the trainers laps, “Snea…” giving Silver a light pat on his leg to reassure him that it be alright and he be okay with his friends caring for him. Sneasel let out a sad noise when hearing his trainer softly cry in pain from those cramps that plagued him on some months.

  
Choking out a cry and latching onto Ethan when those cramps wouldn’t die down in their 'attack’ making Silver go from being cranky to crying, shaking his head when hearing Ethan wonder on what bothered him and taking a few tissues to clean his face off from tears. Taking a shaky breath and deciding to tell Ethan of what he was, “I’m not… I mean… just don’t tell anyone… please…” pulling away from the raven haired boy to unzip that black jacket of his then lifting his shirt, “This… is what I been… hiding from you…” feeling very vulnerable there with Ethan and looking into those raven colored eyes wandered over Silver’s slender form then to the binder that covered up his chest.

  
Turning pink in the cheeks when the gears clicked in his head of why Silver was so secretive now when it come to certain things, “Wow… um… you know Silv, I think you’re a cool guy.” letting out a laugh when the red head hastily pulled the shirt down while making a flustered noise, “I’m okay with that, plus I think you’re really cute when making those sorts of noises.” earning a slap to the face from the other and waving his hands about there with a frightened expression but squeaking when Silver flopped into his lap.

  
Sneasel puffed light cold wafts of air at the pair that was cozy looking on the couch, letting the duo be and padding to the door of the Pokemon Center when waiting for Lyra. Evidently Ethan was a good person who didn’t turn his nose up at Silver when coming out on his secret that’s been held inside so long.

  
Laying on his back when staring up at Ethan there and wincing at the cramps that finally died down but still ached, “You think so…?” looking quite red like his hair when asking the raven and earning a hair ruffle in response with a grin, “Great that dorky smile is back, sheesh…” looking up with that signature frown of his then rubbing that pink mark were he slapped Ethan on the cheek. Giving a quick chaste kiss to the cheek and turning away with that look of embarrassment when hearing a catcall whistle from the door and burying his face into the hoodie that Ethan was wearing.

  
Sneasel was laughing in his own way when Lyra stopped by and whistled at the pair, being handed the bag of personal items and scurrying over to Silver with a smile. Earning a loud squawk of embarrassment from the red head then shooed away before heading back to the room that Silver checked into at the Center. The perky and cheery trainer gave the two boys a wave before giggling when heading out the door leaving them in a flustered state after that.

  
Looking from the door and to Silver with that look of a Magikarp gaping there before closing his mouth and clearing his throat, “Uh… I guess she knows now huh?” earning a flick to the forehead which knocks that cap off the Ethan’s head, “Hey, least it’s cute right? I mean I did have a liking to you- AH!” face to face with a flustered red head whose still suffering from cramps but that smile was that of mischief before those soft lips planted themselves over his own.

  
Rolling his eyes with that low hum and laughter muffled when shutting the other up with a kiss, deep down even though he thought the pair of cheery trainers were annoying there was something different with Ethan which was confusing till getting it now. Grunting in pain when those cramps acted up again and pulling away with a hurt look, “Oww… I hate this…” busy panting softly when slowly looking up at Ethan there who looked quite happy, “What you smiling for dork, I can’t believe that I tripped over my feet for you…” muttering the last part and sticking his tongue out at quiet snickers before trying to get off the couch.

  
Ethan being a bit warmed up temperature wise now when their little kiss was in a teasing mood now, “I could help with that you know, heh.” laughing when Silver faltered in his steps when trying to get away only turn and stare with a look of shock, “Least you’re honest on that, haha!” getting up to give chase to the retreating red head whose hissing when those cramps bothered him. Evidently the day was going fine for Ethan but for Silver it was one of those days which he didn’t like being so vulnerable to anyone when seen in such a state.

  
Giving a loud screech like a girl then covering his mouth and tossing the pillow at the other, “NO!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!” completely bright red now and hurrying to his room that was at the end of the hallway, “Sneasel lock the door when I get in! Please!!” picking up his pace when feeling Ethan’s hands grab at his jacket and clearly throwing himself into his room with a grunt when hitting the carpet flooring. Hearing the door slam shut along with the clicking of the locks there before sighing in relief with Sneasel offering a pad to him with a shy smile.

  
The raven haired trainer who got his face hit by the door was left busy standing there with a bloody nose, “You didn’t have to that Silv, I was just joking around with you!” blinking tears away when covering his nose and hearing a reply of 'Yeah right!’ then pouting, “Come on, least open up the door so I can see you.” waiting a few moments which seemed like a long time and squeaking when seeing the cranky red head poke out from behind the door. Grinning in having soften the other a bit to let him be close but not too close due to personal boundaries which Ethan ended forgetting in his hyperness just about all the time really.

  
Silver was busy picking out clean clothes and glancing back from time to time, thankful his jacket covered himself there due to it’s fabric being a tad long which he liked when it come to needing a quick change. Pulling out a pair of pants along with a pair of underwear with that embarrassed look, “Don’t stare at me like that, I’m not wearing any pants…” shutting his mouth with that mortified look at what he said then running into the bathroom not caring if his skin was seen, “Just wait there till I’m done, no peeking either idiot!” giving that last sentence a firm tone of voice before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

  
Sneasel was laughing for a bit there but then turned to Ethan with that analyzing glare while tending to the bloody nose, the Pokemon was very protective of Silver safe to say at least out of all the Pokemon aside from Feraligatr really. Making sure the clothes and bags were all set again for when they were to leave the Center after Silver got done in the bathroom.  
  
  
Ethan waited patiently there like he was supposed to till waving at his friend who come out finally, “Nice pants, they look great on you.” getting up and hugging the other there when softly speaking with a light waver in his voice, “Look… if you need any help with guy stuff I’ll do my best to help you, okay?” biting his lip when seeing Silver starting to cry again and using his hoodie’s sleeves to wipe away the tears when making comforting the red head. When seeing Silver like this he understood why the other hid away from the world to be alone a bit.  
  
  
Sniffling through his tears at hearing Ethan’s words of support and smiling back, “Thanks… I mean that…” fidgeting with his jacket hem and leaning on the other while letting tears fall till he felt better, “You’re not… going to say 'eww’ or anything are you, Ethan?” looking a bit worried when wondering on that now his secret was revealed to Ethan in such a way earlier. Hearing Sneasel patting his leg there with a little smile then laughing when nodding there.  
  
  
Holding the red head close to himself with a warm smile and winking, “You’re fine Silv, seriously I mean that.” pressing a kiss to Silver’s forehead after lifting those bangs away and sighing when feeling happy, “You always this emotional or what?” lightly teasing again and earning a poke to the nose when squeaking in pain a bit there.  
  
  
Pouting there when rolling his eyes before making that 'pfft’ sort of noise, “Aside from breaking down at times when I get overwhelmed then crying loudly or screaming in the woods alone…” trailing off when that grin on Ethan’s face turned to a sad frown and hugging the red head tightly, “Hey! Look I don’t want to feel a weak burden to others okay… just that… I don’t want anyone to be dragged down when I fall apart.” grabbing the fabric of Ethan’s hoodie with a resigned sigh then patting his friend on the back.  


Now it was Ethan’s turn to cry after hearing Silver speak of why he never cried in front of him, when having heard of the red head being left behind by Giovanni and disappearing like he did made him feel sorry for Silver. Ruffling that red hair and putting on that sunny smile though tears still rolled down his cheeks, “Well I’m going to be more persistent now in caring about you, not to be like a overprotective or anything… eheh.” earning a quiet hit to the shins by Sneasel who was hissing at him there.  


After that day one could say that got to be a bit closer to each other even Lyra who be giving help with such issues from time to time when Silver asked for help at times, Ethan eventually becoming a part of Silver’s life which he was grateful for although the hovering his father did from a long distance was a bit stifling but the older man was just trying look out for his son.  
  
  
Silver come to like the new spot of happiness that slowly came into his life after many days and nights of being mad or sad over the past that he still was trying to move away from at least it was a small start.


End file.
